


Re: Hatred

by Dioranelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: But it's not That Simple, Family Feels, Gen, Sasuke just wants to kill Itachi, Shisui is a good friend, Shisui saves the day, Time Travel, Uchiha Clan-centric, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uchiha clan complicates everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioranelle/pseuds/Dioranelle
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke all his life looked at his brother: first with admiration, then with hatred. He finally manages to achieve his goal and defeats Itachi once and for all. He wakes up in a cave surrounded by an unknown member of Akatsuki, who claims to know the truth about his brother. Before Sasuke finds out what he means, he accidentally activates the scroll he found.Sasuke wakes up in the past, being eight again. Knowing the future, will he be able to stop the Uchiha clan massacre? Time is running out and it may be too late to reverse some things.The tragedy is already beginning and the spiral of hatred seems unstoppable.
Relationships: Mentioned Itachi Uchiha/Izumi Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 33
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue: a scroll

**Author's Note:**

> I must have too much free time, as I'm doing something like this.  
> This is a translation attempt of my "Re:Nienawiść" story. The story is complete but I don't know how often I will be able to update the translation.  
> English is not my first langue, so if there are any mistakes, please correct me so I can fix them.

The black-haired boy was breathing hard, bent down. In the silence, his breathing seemed unnatural, as if it disturbed the peace of this place - and yet a moment earlier it had not been peaceful. A moment earlier it was full of the sounds of fighting - clash of weapons and screams. Now everything was silent.

The boy took a deeper breath and straightened up. A smirk of superiority flashed across his lips as he clutched at the shoulder that had the black mark on it.

 _You see it, Itachi?_ The boy thought with satisfaction, _I'm not weak. I defeated Orochimaru._

_You are next._

The smile on his face faded as suddenly as it had come - he didn’t have the habit of smiling. The boy relaxed. He should be going now. He didn't want to spend more time in this gloomy place than he had to. No, he had something more important to do now. Before he could move even a step, his eyes saw a lighter blot that, he could have sworn, had not been there before. He narrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the place. There was a rolled up scroll on the ground, as if someone had left it there and then forgot to take it with them. The boy leaned over it, automatically looking for the set traps. When he found none, he shrugged and tucked the scroll into his puffer jacket. Perhaps it will be useful.

\---

The room was dim, but the masked man ignored it. He was dressed in a long black coat with red and white clouds. Behind the orange mask only one black eye was visible, staring at the lying boy. The man remembered finding and taking the boy with him after the fight he had fought.

The boy shuddered and moved slightly. He sat down, then looked around.

“You woke up?” the man in the shadows asked after a moment.

The boy's black eyes fell on him. He no doubt recognized the outfit he was wearing, but he asked anyway “Who you are?”

"We've met before," the man said. “But we were enemies then. Don't worry, I didn't come here to fight you. I am not your enemy. I want to tell you something.”

“Something?”

"Yes," he confirmed. “About Uchiha Itachi.”

The boy moved, but the suspicion did not disappear from his gaze.

"You think you know everything about your brother," continued the masked individual. "But you don't really know anything about him."

“How ... How do you know about Itachi?” the boy asked.

The man raised his hand to the mask and pulled it down, showing his red eye. “I should have started by introducing myself. Just like you, I am from the Uchiha clan. And I'm one of the few who know the truth about your brother”, he said calmly. 

He didn't have time to say anything else, because at the same moment the boy's left eye turned red, and a trickle of blood ran down his cheek. Sudden pain shot through the boy's head, and the masked man stepped back as the gaze of the teenager he had brought here began to affect him.

"It looks like Amaterasu was handed over to you ..." the man said after a moment, this time wearing a mask. The boy looked at him in surprise as he continued. “All Itachi, even after his death, left a trap for me.”

“What are you talking about again?” the boy almost hissed.

"To make sure you don't find out the truth, he put a jutsu on you ... He must have been very anxious not to hear what I wanted to tell you."

“What are you talking about?” the boy repeated his question.

“Itachi did something to you before he died.”

The boy’s eyes widened as he remembered his brother's last moments. It was then that his relative touched his forehead with two fingers, as was his custom. Before, however, he did it to refuse his brother to spend any time together. Now he did it to steal his eyes.

The boy's hand moved back as he leaned on the ground. What was the man talking about again? Truth? About Itachi? It was a total nonsense! The teenager knew the truth - his older brother was guilty of the massacre of his clan, the whole family. He spared no one, not even their parents. He was a killer and murderer who did this only to test his own abilities.

The boy glanced down as his hand met something round. He narrowed his brows as he recognized it. It was a scroll he found shortly after defeating Orochimaru. He almost forgot about it, as it turned out that he was unable to use it. How did it get here?

_If only I had known the future that day, everything would have been different,_ the boy thought. _If only..._

He didn't finish because at the same time he felt the scroll warming up. The world blurred before his eyes, the cave and the masked member of Akatsuki disappeared.

He didn't know it yet, but everything changed.


	2. Awakening

If there was anything that Uchiha Sasuke planned, it certainly wasn't the loss of consciousness while talking to a man who seemed to know something about his hated brother.

_What happened? Did he use any technique on me?_

Sasuke opened his eyes, expecting to see the same cave and the same man. He cursed his naivety. He lost his vigilance. But… When did that man do something? While Sasuke was asleep?

Sasuke rose to a sitting position and looked around. To his amazement, he wasn't in the cave, but in the room... In a too familiar room. He got up quickly and then froze.

The clothes he was wearing were certainly not the clothes he had been wearing until recently. But that wasn't important. No, his appearance mattered. He was shorter, slimmer... younger.

_Impossible._

_This room is just like years ago. And my appearance ..._

_Genjutsu? No, the illusion is too real. Then maybe Tsukiyomi? But how could Itachi use it on me when he's already dead?_

This did not make sense. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. Who? Who would be cruel enough to mock him like that? That man with mask? He gritted his teeth in anger. He had to break free from the illusion. He managed to free himself from Tsukiyomi while he fought Itachi, so he would do it again. He was not a small child who cried for his family. No, he was the avenger and ...

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

“Sasuke, are you sleeping?” a woman's voice rang out.

Sasuke froze. He knew that voice.

_Impossible. Mother? She is dead. She was murdered!_

“Sasuke, I'm going in” the woman announced, and then moved the door. The young Uchiha could only watch her. She looked just as he remembered her: a calm woman with black eyes and long black hair in a ponytail. She wore clothes bearing the distinctive mark of their clan. She smiled at the sight of him. “I see, you're already awake. Come on, it's gonna be breakfast soon.”

With that, she closed the door behind her and walked away.

Sasuke jumped up.

_Impossible. Impossible. Mother is dead!_

He ran to the door and pushed it open. Behind them was the very familiar corridor of his home. The boy, however, did not have time to admire the interior. His legs guided him to the main room. He stood in the doorway, panting.

His father, Fugaku, was sitting in the room, drinking tea in peace. Like his wife, he wore a blouse with the Uchiha clan coat of arms and had their distinctive facial features. He looked up to see his younger son. The boy's mother, who was already standing at the table, apparently intending to put some dish on their plates, froze in mid-motion.

“Something wrong, Sasuke?” the woman asked. “You're all wet.”

In fact, the boy was all drenched in cold sweat. It was like a dream that could turn into a nightmare at any moment.

"Sit down, Sasuke," his father said dryly, finishing his tea. "And get dressed if you want to make it to the Academy. You have class today, right?”

For a moment the boy didn't know what to say.

_Academy? But I left Konoha a long time ago!_

_Never mind ... How are they still alive? What is this weird trick?_

Eventually he managed to get his feet moving. He walked over to his parents and sat down at the table, saying nothing. He drew air into his lungs, concentrating to dispel the illusion.

Nothing.

As for an illusion, it was quite real.

He glanced at his mother, who put breakfast on his plate, then sat down next to her husband. Sasuke ate in silence, just looking at his parents, whom he had not seen for so long. He had forgotten that when his mother smiled, peculiar lines appeared on her lips. He forgot how rarely he ate with his parents in the mornings. His father had a responsible job, he was the chief of police in Konoha. No wonder he was almost always away from home and that he was so strict with his children.

The last time he saw them, they lay dead. Itachi killed them. He murdered them.

He felt angry once againg at his brother. Why? Why did he have to test his abilities in one way and no other? Wasn't just killing his best friend enough? How rotten did he have to be to kill the entire clan?

“How do you like the Academy?” His mother's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

It took a moment for him to realize that the question was meant for him.

“Me?” he made sure.

"Yes," the woman confirmed.

"It's ... Interesting," was all he managed to say.

"I have to go now," his father stood up, drawing the attention of the crowd. “Study diligently, Sasuke.”

The boy nodded.

“I will.”

_Even if it's just a beautiful illusion._

_Even if you all die soon._

When his father left the room and said goodbye to his wife, the boy's mother glanced at him.

“Are you worried?” she asked.

“What?” he did not understand the question.

The woman smiled gently.

“Don't worry, he'll be fine. He has a slightly more challenging mission, but he should be back today. Being a shinobi you often get tasks outside the home.”

Bad, very bad feeling seized Sasuke.

“He?”

"Itachi," his mother sighed, then leaned over him and put her hand to his forehead. “Luckily, you don't have a fever. Can you go to the Academy?”

Sasuke's throat was dry, too dry.

_How it is possible? You're dead, mom! So is the father and Itachi!_

The thought he hadn't let in before suddenly appeared again.

 _What if it's not an illusion?_ He thought, feeling his mother's gentle and warm hand. _What if this is reality?_

He stared at his mother for a moment longer, and finally the woman withdrew her hand.

“Shouldn't you start get ready? You have classes today", she reminded him.

He didn't move.

_Should I just walk away? Now that I finally saw you? When did I get a second chance to talk to you?_

_No way I'm doing this._

“Where... Where is Itachi?” he asked.

The woman frowned at him, noticing he called his brother different than usual.

“As usual - on the mission” Something like pride mixed with sadness appeared in her black eyes. “He's one of ANBU after all.”

Sasuke twitched.

_I almost forgot about it. Itachi swore to defend the village, then turned against it._

_I wonder when he started planning the clan massacre? Before or after joining ANBU?_

"Hey, don't be sad," his mother said. - He'll be fine. You know how powerful your brother is. He is our pride. Now go, you're really going to be late.”

_Pride..._

_You don't know anything yet, mom. This "pride" of yours will ruthlessly take your life and slaughter the entire clan in one night!_

Sasuke, however, understood one thing: he had to go, otherwise it would be too suspicious. Regretfully, he moved back to his room, never taking his eyes off his mother.

_If this is really the past ... If by some miracle I am in the past, I can still change everything!_

_I will kill Itachi before he destroys my family._

Having made that decision, the boy quickly dressed and packed all the things he needed. With a certain nostalgia he put on his old, very small outfit and hid his weapons. The Konoha of his childhood was safe, but he could never be sure if anything would change. In addition, he was in the village now, wandering through its streets as if he had every right to do so.

 _But I have to be careful._ He thought as he said goodbye to his mother and walked in the streets intended for their clan. They were all new. He glanced to the side where Itachi had hammered a kunai into the wall before his eyes, when he was accused - rightly, as it turned out - of the death of Shisui, their cousin. Itachi's best "friend".

Not that Itachi ever had real friends.

The wall was intact. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief.

Shisui was still alive.

Itachi did not possess the Mangekyou Sharingan.

There was still hope.

_But I still have to be careful. I cannot show anyone that I have a Sharingan. And I have to behave the same way I did when I was seven. I can't be too good because it will be immediately noticeable._

_I also need to find out what day it is. How much time I have._

_Even if it's an illusion, I don't want to regret anything._

\---

It wasn't hard to find his old class. The worse task was not to stare at the surroundings. Apparently, not much has changed in Konoha itself, barely a few shops have not opened yet, and others have not yet changed their decor, but on the other hand ... On the other hand, Konoha, and in particular the Uchiha district, was so full of life. The residents were calm, not worrying about their safety - all that was needed was a police uniform seen from a distance to make passersby be careful not to do something wrong.

The Academy itself ... Well, it’s the only one thing who hasn't changed. Fortunately, Sasuke found himself in a time before teams were picked, so he didn't have to worry about Kakashi who might recognize something was wrong. Unfortunately for him, he was noticed by the girls of the class.

“Hello, Sasuke-kun!” he heard a rather loud voice. He looked around irritably and saw pink hair and shining eyes. Haruno Sakura, even more annoying in childhood than when she was a teenager.

_And if she's here, then ..._

"Sakura-chan, look at me, dattebaya!" a louder voice pierced the air. Its owner, a blonde with a fox like whisker marks, was just walking towards them. Uzumaki Naruto, rival and friend of Sasuke. Overall, their relationship was complicated, and now everything was even more complicated. None of them had any idea what was going to happen, no one even guessed it. They all lived in their own small, limited world, never guessing what tragedy was going to happen.

And he couldn't tell them anything. One, he didn't want to, and two, they were children who would only slow him down.

A troublesome company appeared.

Sasuke bypassed the younger versions of his friends and headed for a place off the beaten track, which he remembered he was occupying.

\- Sasuke-kun, you can just say hello!

Sakura followed him with a disgruntled expression. Uchiha sighed in the soul.

_Why does she always have to pick on me?_

_How am I supposed to save my family and kill Itachi in such conditions?_

"Hello," Sasuke muttered, and the girl smiled happily.

_It's not gonna be a good day._

“Wait” Uchiha stopped and looked at her. “What day is it today?”

“Are you completely losing your mind?” Naruto tried to interrupt the conversation, coming up to them.

Sasuke ignored him and focused on the pink-haired girl, whose cheeks immediately took on a color that resembled her hair. The girl answered him happily, glaring furiously at anyone who dared glance at her with askance.

Uchiha winced slightly. It was worse than he had realized, but it wasn't all that bad. He had two weeks, less than two weeks, to save his family. Which meant that his cousin would die in a week or so. The first thing on the "Let's not let this happen" list.

Although, in fact, right now the most important thing was not to let any of his classmates guess the truth about him.

\---

Sasuke was returning from the Academy slowly. On the one hand, he wanted to see his parents. On the other hand, he was afraid that this whole day would be just an illusion and that when he return, his house would be empty again. Or worse - as soon as he opens the door, he will find his parents dead, and beside them the impassive face of his brother.

It was also for this reason that he delayed his return, what Naruto took advantage of by taking Sasuke with him for some pointless games. Of course, Sakura also immediately joined, along with Ino and the rest of childerens with whom they hung out when they were kids. Sasuke remembered that when he was younger, he did not like their games - he preferred to talk with his brother or watch his training - but he often joined them. At least he had something to do and he was somehow killing time. Of course, he did it in his own way - calmly, with distance. He didn’t trusted much people outside the clan. 

And now? Now he just didn't want to go back. He preferred to spend even a few hours hoping that nothing would happen.

Finally he made it to the door of the house. He glanced to its side. The wall was still intact. He opened the door and muttered a quiet "I'm back". Pulling off his shoes, he noticed that there were not two but three pairs of shoes in front of the house.

_He's back._

He stiffened but told himself to calm down.

_You have to behave like before, Sasuke. Just like little you. You do not remember? You were a child who loved and admired Itachi._

_You have to trick him to gain his trust and then kill him._

He put his shoes back in their place and stepped inside. With his heart pounding, he opened the door to the main room - the one where they always had dinner together. He pursed his lips. If his parents are already dead ...

Sasuke stopped in the doorway, unable to move. His mother was serving dinner to a teenager with the Uchiha sign on his back. He turned at the sound of the sliding door.

"Oh, that's you, Junior," he said with a smile. He always smiled that way. He wore a headband bearing the Konoha emblem on his forehead, and his black eyes rested on standing in the entrance Sasuke. He was a bit younger than Sasuke remembered him being and a bit more confident, but it was undoubtedly him. Only one person called him like that and only one person could sit in the middle of the Uchiha main residence without worrying about anything or anyone.

“Shisui...”


	3. Family

_So Shisui is still alive._

_What a relief. I suspected it, but couldn't be sure._

“What are you doing here?” Sasuke asked a bit sharper than he intended.

"I came to see your brother," his cousin explained.

_Of course. Itachi. It’s always Itachi._

_Why no one can't see his real face?_

"Itachi is on a mission," Sasuke replied dryly. His mother exchanged a glance with Shisui.

“Did you fight?” his older cousin asked, accepting the food from the woman gratefully. “I heard you have a bad day today, Sasuke.”

“No ... We didn't argue.”

_Not yet._

Sasuke went to the table and sat down next to his cousin. He would like to tell him so much! He would like to warn him. He would like to ask him so much! Was he ever aware of Itachi's true nature? Did he try to stop him, and that's why he died?

"Good then," Shisui relaxed. “How's it going at the Academy?”

_What do they have with this question..._

This time, however, Sasuke could say something more. When he complained about his tiring classmates - how wonderful it was to complain to someone! - his family nodded understandingly. He hadn't felt so comfortable in a good couple of years. Sure, he used to relax and enjoy his free time with friends, but there was always a relentless thought lurking deep in his head, a reminder that he needed revenge. That he couldn't afford such idiotic plays. 

“It must be a curse of the Uchiha brothers” Shisui laughed. “You always have to be popular. I'm getting jealous!”

“You have nothing to envy, Shisui” there was another voice, at the sound of which the smile disappeared from Sasuke's face. He turned slowly, feeling like the beautiful dream was turning into a nightmare.

His older brother, Uchiha Itachi, stood leaning against the door frame. He was dressed in his usual casual clothes, long black hair falling over his shoulder. His face was calm, and at first glance there was no sign of a serial killer standing in front of them. He looked younger than Sasuke remembered him, but it wasn't weird. After all, he was in the past, so he must have been younger too.

“How long can it take a man to get dressed?” Shisui sighed, but there was a smile on his face.

Itachi ignored his question and walked over to his brother and mother.

"Hello, Sasuke," he said gently.

“Hi-Hi” Sasuke gasped, tightening himself. It would be so easy to attack him right now and slit his damn throat ... But then what? How would he explain to his mother and cousin why he killed his brother? Anyway, it was doubtful that Uchiha fucking Itachi was so easy to get rid of.

Itachi sat down next to him, then glanced to the side.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concern bursting out in his voice. "Mother said you were like you this morning."

_How dare you ask me that? You don't care! You just want be stronger! You never thought of me as a brother!_

"No ... It's all right ..." Sasuke began, and then added hesitantly, hating the word “nii-san.”

Itachi smiled gently.

“Then I’m glad.”

"I think there really is something wrong with him," Shisui leaned towards them across the table. "He usually sticks to you so much that he can't be pulled away from you!"

“I don't stick!” Sasuke protested before he had time to think. For a moment, everything was as it used to be, as if nothing had happened.

Itachi's hand fell over his head, then ruffled his hair. Sasuke's blood pounded in his veins immediately.

_If he will ever touch me again, I won’t be able to stand it._

“Don't be so nervous, Sasuke.”

Uchiha looked down.

_Itachi... You're really cunning, you know? If I hadn't known this was all part of your game, I might have believed you that you really were my wonderful big brother._

_But unfortunately for you, I already know the truth._

_You can not fool me. I have seen through your illusions long ago._

“Sasuke, do you want tea?” his mother suggested. “Or you, Itachi?”

They nodded at the same time. The woman smiled gently.

“What do you want to talk to It.. With my brother, Shisui?” Sasuke asked, correcting himself at the last minute. As a child, he respected his brother and never called him by his name, which was so easy to forget.

“Just about some friendly things” Uchiha waved his hand. “Itachi is still on missions and it's hard to catch.”

"You're exaggerating," his friend, no, false friend, shook his head. “You're rather hard to catch. I visit Konoha more often than you.”

“I'm not the one who will have to explain it to Izumi later.”

"I have no idea why you mention her in particular."

Izumi? Who she was? He did not remember anyone by that name.

"I feel you know why," Shisui laughed, and then looked at Sasuke. "You know, if all goes well, you might have a new sister."

"Don't say that, Shisui," the only woman in this company rebuked him. “Nothing is certain yet.”

Itachi sighed.

“Can you not decide my love life for me?

A love life? He first time heard that Itachi had a lover.

"You know, it's a hard task, but we'll try," Shisui laughed. Sasuke smiled despite himself. His older cousin always made him laugh.

“Who is this Izumi?” Sasuke frowned, making Shisui turn to him in overwhelmed disbelief.

“You don't know who it is? You've never met her? Really?”

“Do I look like I'm kidding?” asked Sasuke. 

His cousin smiled, then gestured to Itachi, who was still too close to them all.

“Well, our dear and apparently not known to everyone Uchiha Izumi is my biggest fan, and at the same time secret love of your brother. Which makes us rivals. But, let's face it, I think I will win this race.”

Uchiha ...?

So it was already clear that Itachi did not feel anything for her. He couldn't feel anything like that for the person he was trying to kill.

Itachi smiled with amusement.

"Are you saying that now, when you spoke with her once or twice? Anyway, I really wish you wouldn't put it that way, when you are the one who suffers from a shortage of female companions.”

“Are you suggesting something?” Shisui raised an eyebrow.

“Do you remember Saya? Or that blonde girl who almost bit your head off when you wanted to-”

“Okay, okay, enough, enough!” Shisui waved his hands violently, not letting his cousin finish the sentence. “Got it, got it. Okay, maybe I wasn't lucky then. But that's a long time ago and it was not true!”

"Three months ago," Itachi noted.

“Four.”

"I remember three," his cousin insisted.

“If I say four, then is four. I'm older, so I'm right.”

Sasuke cleared his throat, wanting to get attention. Both Uchiha interrupted the topic, which was going to be quite a long discussion, and Shisui became serious and looked at his so-called friend. “Besides, I have something to talk to you about later.”

Itachi nodded, and the blood in his younger brother's veins chilled. Was this supposed to be Shisui's last day? Sasuke forced himself to remember what it all looked like. No, it wasn't like that. He did not remember Shisui visiting them these last days.

Has something changed? Or was it because he returned to home later than usual? Perhaps then Shisui also came to them, and he was busy practicing jutsu?

Does not matter. There was no point in thinking about it now.

_No... There was still that conversation at night, about Itachi and clan meeting... I remember it well._

_Also, according to the calendar, I still have, how many, two or three weeks? Damn. So little time._

_Too little._

"Later," Itachi promised. His mother looked at him, then poured him some tea, which she had brewed during that time.

“Sasuke, you said something about the Academy” she began, changing the subject.

"Oh, yes," said the boy, trying to ignore his brother, who was silently drinking his tea. He began to continue the interrupted story, but less willingly this time. Itachi looked at him thoughtfully, but Sasuke looked away and focused on his mother.

He was not going to let her die. Not this time.

The conversation was not normal, even Sasuke was able to feel it. Despite his mother's best efforts, despite his cousin's stupid jokes from time to time, it was clear that they felt uncomfortable.

Damn. Was his behavior so different from what he was as a child?

Sasuke soon fell silent, determined to eat dinner as soon as possible, then disappear. Best not to break half the room by the way. Even staying in the same room with this man made him lose the remnants of his already damaged patience. For the past nine years... For the past nine years, he has done everything to avoid saying his name. He only lived to kill him. He trained, he gave up his own happiness - all for one purpose, just to get revenge.

And now he was sitting next to him as if nothing had happened and Sasuke couldn't help it.

Of course, he could try to attack his brother. Maybe it would even hurt him.

But what then? How would his gentle mother react? What would a cousin do, still convinced Itachi is his friend?

They were all so blind. So naive.

But Sasuke couldn't blame them. After all, when he was small and stupid, he did not notice it.

There was no way that Sasuke would blame them.

He certainly didn't blame them.

And he certainly did not think that the people in this room should be able to see the truth.

“By the way, where did you get that nice tablecloth, Auntie?” Shisui chattered between one bite and the other.

The woman shrugged.

"From what I remember, I think your mom gave it to me ..." she wondered aloud.

“Mom?” the teenager was surprised. “Gee. So she can be human. Can’t believe it.”

"Hey, hey, hey, don't offend my sister," the woman shook her finger at him in warning, smiling at the same time. “Because Rei will get you and you will come here, asking for asylum.”

Sasuke forced his mind to remember his aunt's appearance. The woman was Shisui's mother, but she visited them very rarely, unlike her son. Sasuke was not able to even remember how she looked like and what her character was. Actually... Has he ever met her? He knew her name, he knew her from the stories, but they never had a chance to see each other face to face.

Well, it didn't matter now.

“Okay!” his cousin picked up. “And I'll move in with you! Ita's room is big, we can both fit in!”

“How will I feed this number of people?” The woman seemed to be seriously worried about it. “You're eating for two.”

"Only on days with the letter "u" or "d" in them - Shisui waved his hand.

Itachi put the spoon aside, attracting their attention.

“Why my room?” he asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Because it's the most clean" was the reply.

“In our house, Sasuke is the best to keep the room cleans, isn’t he?” 

Sasuke, being in another time in his thoughts, blinked his eyes as there was silence around the table.

_Ah... That was a question for me._

“Sasuke?” his brother tilted his head to the side, then extended his hand to him. The same hand that not so long ago wanted to tear out his eyes. The same hand that murdered their parents. The same hand that pressed Sasuke against the wall, depriving him of breath. “Are you here?”

The hand approached.

All the peace that Sasuke had in him disappeared in one second.

The boy knocked his brother's hand away furiously, standing up abruptly in the process, pushing the table and spilling dinner from the plates. Without thinking too much, his hand reached for one of the daggers he had prepared for himself in the morning and threw it in the face of the hated enemy.

“Do not touch me!” growled Sasuke. "Don't touch me again, murderer!"

He looked from the table to his family. His mother, paler than usual, stared at him with anxiety mixed with... fear? She was scared? For him or of him? Shisui has already jumped to his feet, watching the whole situation with his red eyes. Itachi slowly lowered his hand, holding the dagger a few centimeters in front of his eyes, and his face expressed one great confusion and incomprehension.

“What are you staring at?” Sasuke had another weapon ready in his hand. "Are you really blind and have no idea what he really is?"

Shisui was right in front of him in a split second, separating him from his brother and raising his hands in a soothing gesture.

"Junior, there’s nothing to be angry about," he said slowly. “Okay, I'm not getting into your house. I don't care about this room, okay?”

“You don't understand! I don't care where or who you live with! But I do not have the slightest intention to let him” Sasuke pointed with a contemptuous gesture at his brother, hidden behind his cousin “dominate Konoha, as if he had the right to do so! Can you hear me, Itachi? Get out of here while you still have time!”

Shisui raised his eyebrows in amazement, but lowered them quickly. Somewhere behind his aunt walked over to her son, pulling him aside and clutching his shoulder.

“Junior, what did Ita do to you?” Shisui said, confusion combined with amusement in his voice. “Stole your favorite bear? Ate the best chocolate you saved for a special occasion?”

He was clearly trying to make him laugh. Sasuke just snorted in irritation.

“What did he do to me?” he repeated, not believing anyone might be stupid enough to ask him. “What did he do to me? Do you want to know what he did to me? He ruined my whole life! Throughout my childhood, he pretended how great he was, how nice, and kind and charming! He was almost like a goddamn god of the clan! Genius, a wonderful little star who got everything! He had everything! Everything, damn it, everything! But no, it wasn’t enough for him! He had to destroy it all!”

His cousin understood even less now.

“Junior, what are you talking about again? Ita didn't destroy anything and...”

“Not yet” Sasuke interrupted him. “But he will. Again. You really can't see this? Can't you see his sick lust for power? In a few days he will kill you just to get Mangekyo!”

Error. His cousin's face tightened.

“Junior.” His Sharingan spun, taking a different shape. “Calm down. Take a deep breath. We are not your enemies.”

Sasuke stepped back sharply. This Sharingan ...

How could Shisui possess Mangekyou?

“Don't try any tricks on me! he threatened, pointing the gun at him.” I cannot believe it. How could you? How could you kill a friend just to get those eyes?”

They were worthy of each other... Itachi and Shisui, both were so pathetic. So focused on their abilities. And to think that Sasuke had a cousin so far for a thoughtless sheep deceived by a "friend".

“Shisui.” Itachi's hand fell on his cousin's shoulder, and there was a warning in his voice. “Don't use Kotoamatsukami.

He knew.

He knew Shisui had Mangekyou.

But stayed silent. They protected each other. No wonder Shisui was unable to defend himself. He was convinced that shared secrets would be enough to keep his cousin down.

Itachi stepped in front of the "friend", disregarding the muffled cry of their mother as another dagger passed a hair from his face.

“Sasuke” the older brother said, putting on a calm mask on his face. “Put your weapon down.”

“Because what?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Will you kill me? Or maybe you will slaughter the entire clan? Oh, I forgot. You still don't have Mangekyou. You are not able to.”

“Sasuke” repeated his brother, dropping between the ears part of the speech. “Put your weapon down. Nobody is going to kill anyone. And certainly not to gain Mangekyou.”

"No, definitely not," the boy snorted. “And I'm gonna believe you.”

His fingers tightened on the dagger. Throw. One good throw to end it all... To end all this madness.

He didn't know anything anymore. He didn't care anymore if it was in fact the past, or if he was locked in some strange illusion, or it was an alternative world. It didn't matter anymore. One thing mattered: that his enemy was in front of him.

He tossed the dagger lightly, instantly forming the seals needed to activate the technique with his hands. He was fast, he was agile. He won once. He won, right? He managed to defeat twenty-year-old Itachi, and he will do the same with this blasted 13-year-old. Age... Age didn't matter. It was the same murderer all along, same target.

The jutsu never saw the light of day. Perhaps it was the effect of the his fury; perhaps the blindness that engulfed him; maybe tiredness from the whole crazy day; perhaps a shock of finding kimself in a different reality.

Perhaps Sasuke just underestimated his opponents or forgot that they were not just the two of them.

Perhaps Sasuke just forgot that Itachi was not the only one called the genius of their clan.

Perhaps Sasuke simply never knew that his cousin had earned the nickname "Shunshin" for a reason. Perhaps he had never known that this joyful boy was one of the most powerful representatives of their clan of his time.

For how else could you explain the fact that when Shisui appeared behind his back, Sasuke didn't even blink as a sudden pain pierced his head, his legs buckled, and finally darkness engulfed him?


	4. Consequences

Sasuke had no idea how much time had passed or what exactly happened.

He knew one thing.

He messed up.

He messed up, losing his temper.

Was he really such an idiot? His whole advantage was that he knew the future. That his brother was treating him like a stupid child.

And now he had destroyed it all.

In just a few words. In just minutes.

Never before has Sasuke been so angry with himself.

And now... Now he was lying on something soft, wrapped in a blanket, and a hand was gently stroking his face. His first impulse was to jump up to show that he was no longer asleep, but at the same moment he realized that a conversation was taking place next to him, some of which he could hear. 

"... on him Kotoamatsukami?” It was his mother's voice without a doubt. Something about her voice made Sasuke understand that interrupting a woman at this point would be rather a bad idea. Moreover, the discussed topic caught the boy's attention.

"Don't be angry, Auntie," Shisui replied, trying to smooth things over. "I just wanted to calm him down. I’m sorry.”

Calm down?

Sasuke forced himself to stay cool. Apparently they both thought he was still asleep. Which meant he could learn something from them.

"No," his brother said this time, his voice at least strange. If Sasuke didn't know him better, he would have said Itachi was tired. But it wasn't true. His brother was never tired. „ I should be apologizing. Sasuke must have heard something about it."

The hand stroking the boy's cheek stepped back. Whose hand was it?

"It's not your fault," Shisui protested immediately. "You don't talk about it aloud. But... do you think Junior will tell someone in the clan about it?"

"No... I'll tell him to be silent," his mother said. Her voice was close. So that was her hand? How had she not noticed that she was still awake?

_Tell me to be silent? Why wouldn't I tell anyone about this?_

"I hope so. If the clan finds out about it…” Shisui paused. „It won't end well. People will start killing just to gain that power. And Mangekyou doesn't bring happiness, believe me. No power is worth the price."

_The one who gained it spoke up._

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Shisui spoke again, this time as if hesitantly:

"Hey, maybe he heard something? Well, you know... About that… matter."

Sasuke's heart stopped for a moment.

What's he talking about again? What's the matter again?

"No... I do not think” Itachi immediately understood what his cousin meant. "We are careful not to talk about this in the company of Sasuke. We don't want to involve him in this.”

_We_ are careful?

_So they all know what this whole thing is about, but they don't tell me?_

"And you think it's okay? Sasuke is also Uchiha. Sooner or later..."

"No” Itachi interrupted him. "He won't know. We'll just be more careful.”

"Itachi is right," his mother interrupted. "There is no need to bother Sasuke, Shisui," the woman added, unaware, so unaware that the boy heard everything.

"I understand, Auntie” the Shisui’s voice was warm and amused.

There was a soft rustling across the room, as if someone were getting up.

"I'll go and get us some coffee. Do you want?” the woman asked. "No point in worrying now about future.”

"I always want a warm, delicious coffee from good old Auntie Mikoto!” Shisui caught the idea immediately.

"Not the old one!” Uchiha pretended dissatisfaction, but then she laughed. She slid the door open and disappeared into the house, leaving the three boys in the room.

No one spoke for a moment.

Sasuke didn't even dare to move, thanking the heavens that he was lying on his side, making it hard to read from his face that he was awake. The only thing he had to be careful about was that he didn't speak, breathe louder, or move suddenly.

"You forced her to leave” Itachi unexpectedly spoke first.

"I didn't," his cousin corrected. "I just suggested she do it.”

"Manipulator," the other laughed. "Remind me never to make you angry.”

"You are horrible. I am helping us here, and you must insult me right away. Tell me why am I still friends with you?”

"Probably because you have nothing better to do."

"You exaggerate, as always" Shisui did not care about these words. “You're just so influenced by my charming character that--”

"Embarrassing, you should tell" said the younger cousin.

"Charming” stressed the other "that you will not be able to stay away from me for more than a few days, Mr. "serial killer".”

Sasuke immediately understood in what context the word was used.

They didn't believe him. Neither Mikoto nor Shisui could believe that there would be a clan massacre in two weeks. They believed that Sasuke was talking stupid things, that he was raving something.

And if they didn't believe now, they won't believe in the future either.

"Maybe the Junior drank Fugaku-sama's sake by accident?" Shisui suggested, not waiting for his cousin's answer. "Or... I know! He wanted his brother's attention, what a por soul he is!”

"Shisui” warning tones appeared in Itachi's voice. “ Don't insult him.”

_Heh... Because you care about me so much._

_I hate that falsehood in you, Itachi._

"All right, all right. Your sense of humor is terrible.” Their cousin sighed, leaning back comfortably, but when he spoke again, his voice was no longer amused and there were more serious tones in it: “I have to tell you something. I know this is not a good time and place to talk about it, but as long as Mikoto-sama is not here, we can take this opportunity.”

"I’m listening.” That's all Itachi said.

"Mikoto-sama ... You can't convince her, can you?" There is no way she will be on our side?”

On "their" side?

"We have already talked about it. She will follow Father whatever she thinks.”

"I was afraid of that," their cousin sighed once more, this time heavy and tired. „ Auntie would be a good ally. She has a lot of influence. But if we leave the situation as it is ... it will only create unnecessary chaos. It won't end well. Really... I'd like to end this whole cat and mouse game once and for all. So that we finally know where we stand.”

He paused.

Something was wrong here. Something was so wrong here.

What were they talking about? They couldn't talk about the massacre - no, not yet. So what? What did they want to use Mikoto for?

"Shisui... I don't think we need to talk about it now and...”

"I know that.” Their cousin interrupted him.

"If you know that, why are you telling me this?” Itachi's calm, cool voice made Sasuke almost clenched his hands into a fist. Almost, because at the last moment he remembered his situation.

"I just wanted you to know that," Shisui unexpectedly smiled. „Because only we can do something about it. I'm going to end it all. I can no longer stand idle.”

Again. "End". What did they want to finish?

"We don't have enough time, Shisui," Itachi noticed.

“I know we're running out of time, but there's a way we haven't tried yet. And if thisworks..." he trailed off.

This?

"You're not talking about..?”

"Exactly about that," Shisui confirmed. „ If there is anyone who is fit for the task, then its me. I had thought about it for a long time, but had doubts until now. But w must hurry up. If we're even one day lat ...”

He didn't finish, but he probably didn't have to either.

"Shisui, even if you were successful... Even if everything worked out, the truth may come out someday. Are you aware of the consequences?”

_Such that you will kill him, Itachi? You don't want anybody to know how rotten you are?_

"I know, Ita." There was weariness in his cousin's voice. „ I know what we got involved in. But that's exactly why we're gonna have to talk... only in a safer place, okay?”

"Starts this topic and doesn’t want to finish it," Itachi noted.

"Whatever, whatever” their cousin did not care about these words. Then he laughed, changing the subject: „By the way, the Juniors summed it up pretty well... The deity of the Uchiha clan, the wonderful star... Should I fall on my face and start worshiping you?”

Silence.

"It was a joke," Shisui said after a moment. "Seriously, it was a joke. You know very well that I wouldn't be able to take seriously all the propaganda your Father likes to spread about you. I wouldn't be able to; not when I remember you as suuuuch a little toddler. Come on, Ita, don't get angry” He nudged his cousin with a finger. "I'm teasing you, but it's out of love.”

"Idiot” Itachi replied after some time.

Silence fell in the room again, but this time it seemed amused and thoughtful.

"Okay!” Shisui jumped up and clapped his hands. "Auntie won't come back for a long time, I'll go help her. Will you take care of your brother?”

Without waiting for an answer, the teenager stormed out of the room. Perhaps he even used his teleportation technique, as Sasuke did not hear the sound of the sliding door.

The brothers were left alone in the room.

For a while, not one of them spoke. Sasuke did not have the slightest desire to show that he was conscious. What were they thinking about silencing him like that? They could even kill him! Didn't one of them have a clue how sensitive eight-year-old children are?

He never thought about it, but how powerful was Shisui actually? Since he had Mangekyou... Could he be convinced that Sasuke was telling the truth, or would he ultimately side with the older brother?

"Sasuke, you no longer have to pretend that you are sleeping” the gentle and slightly amused voice of his older brother broke the silence.

The boy started. How did that one guess?

If Itachi knew... If he knew from the start, why were they talking about this? Was this whole conversation just for show? Or maybe he just figured it out now?

"What were you talking about?” Sasuke asked, doubting that he would get answers. He opened his eyes, dropped from himself blanket and rose to a sitting position. He looked around. He was lying on the bed in his room, and his brother was sitting in a chair some distance from him, staring at the boy intently, as if he expected that he might attack him again at any second.

Itachi didn't move a millimeter.

"It's our game with Shisui," he said lightly. „Nothing interesting.”

Sasuke did not believe a single word of him.

"Seriously?”

Itachi only smiled with the corner of his mouth.

"Shisui is exaggerating. How much have you heard?”

"Why do you care?” Sasuke growled.

_Oh shit..._ He realized. He was supposed to be nice kid.

Why was the eight-year-old himself such a little idiot?

Itachi shrugged.

"You are my brother. It's obvious that I am interested in everything about you.”

If Sasuke did not know the truth, he might even believe it.

Exactly - if.

"Can you get out of here?” the boy drawled slowly. "I don't want to look at you now.”

_Ouch... I was supposed to be nice. I mess up everything again._

_It's doesn’t matter. I'll apologize to him later._

Itachi hesitated.

"What have I done to you, Sasuke?” he asked unexpectedly, still not moving. „Why are you so mad at me?”

_What did he do to me?_

_Silly question._

"Get out. Now.” If only Sasuke had a weapon with him, he would immediately use it. But no, someone had to disarm it.

ANBU stood up slowly, then walked to the door. There he stopped and asked thoughtfully:

"Do you hate me, Sasuke?”

The younger Uchiha swallowed.

_Of course I hate you! You killed my family! You wanted to kill me too! You are one of the Akatsuki members, a terrorist and a murderer! You are my enemy!_

_But..._

_But I've messed up enough. I've already aroused enough suspicion with my behavior._

"No. I'm just a little... tired. It will pass.

"You don't have to lie, Sasuke," Itachi said quietly. „It happens sometimes. But that's okay. You can hate me.”

Older Uchiha moved the door to the corridor.

"I'll notify mother and Shisui that you're awake." His voice was flat. „They'll be here soon.”

"What did you talk to Shisui about?” Sasuke called after him, taking advantage of the fact that there was no one else with them. „What do you want to end?”

"Nothing that should interest you," he got the reply before his brother disappeared deeper into the house.

Sasuke laughed softly, without joy, repeating in his mind the words of his brother.

_Nothing that should interest me?_

_Even the death of my family?_

_What an idiocy._

\-------

The two of them stood before him, she and him. Three cups of steaming drink, two pairs of very similar black eyes.

Sasuke raised his chin.

_Okay. Time to get my tantrum explained, so that it sounds reasonably logical._

Mikoto sat down at the table, setting the cups on the table. She put her leg on her leg, pushed the sugar towards her, which Shisui helpfully brought her. Slowly, very slowly, she tossed a heaped teaspoon of sweet powder into one of the cups and began to stir it vigorously, ignoring the noise the teaspoon made against the walls of the vessel.

"So," the woman said after a moment, not looking at her son, "Have you calmed down?"

Shisui stood right next to the door, like a prison guard, making sure that no unauthorized person would come inside - but also that no one would not leave the room.

Once again, since Sasuke woke up, the boy felt he had messed up everything he could. 

"Yes," he muttered, lowering his head. He wasn't sorry, never would have been for such a stupid reason - but his family expected him to repent. They wanted it, they would see it. It's nothing that it was untrue. "I’m sorry.”

Mikoto still wasn't looking at him.

"We have a few questions," she said flatly.

Yes, of course. Of course they had questions.

"Why did you say such cruel things to your brother?" The teaspoon stopped, but the eyes were still staring at the mixed drink.

As always. Itachi will do something wrong, and Sasuke has to pay for his actions. After all, it was impossible for the older brother to be at fault, wasn't it?

"I lost my temper” Sasuke began. Good, that was good. He was telling the truth, so he might add a little more lie to it. Such lies were the best.

Because telling them the truth about himself was out of the question at the very beginning.

One, they wouldn't believe him. Two, that even if they did, they would take him for some research, and Sasuke would lose valuable time. Three, that the boy wasn't so sure he could trust his cousin. Four, Uchiha just did not want to share this knowledge with anyone, and even more so, he did not want to stare at him as if he was a freak.

"I had... a dream," added the time traveler.

"A dream”. Mikoto repeated.

"More a nightmare” Sasuke specified. Yes... It was good. He could explain his behavior and at the same time raise their doubts about the older Uchiha. 

"What did you dream about, Junior?” Shisui was watching him closely.

"I dreamed...” Sasuke hesitated. How much could he tell them? But actually, he had told them enough already. "I dreamed that Itachi murdered you, only to gain Mangekyo.”

His cousin blinked once, quickly.

"And then Ita ... Nii-san decided to kill our entire clan to test his abilities. And he did it.”

There was silence after these words.

"And he killed you?” his cousin said after a moment.

"No” Sasuke grimaced. "He said I was too weak and that I wasn't worth killing."

His mother looked at him for the first time since she had entered the room, and understanding dawned in her eyes.

"Wow," Shisui whistled. "This is a really bad nightmare. I'm not surprised you reacted that way.”

They believed in it?

"But it’s a totally unreal nightmare," his cousin laughed.

Of course.

They always have to defend him.

"But…”

"Junior.” Shisui interrupted him. "Look at me.”

Sasuke reluctantly complied with the command.

"And?”

"Who do you see?” his cousin asked, pointing at himself. "Ordinary civilian? A representative of one of the weaker clans? An inexperienced genin who barely graduated from Academy? Or maybe just an idiot?”

"I never thought of you like that, but--”

"You are standing in front of one of the most powerful Uchiha of our time, not to brag.” Once again his cousin did not let him finish. „And let's get one thing straight. Yes, Ita is strong. But Ita is thirteen. Forgive me for destroying your imagination about your brother, but if I were to fight him seriously, Ita wouldn't stand a chance against me. Sure, it wouldn't be an easy fight, but I would win. Do you know why? Because there is a difference in strength between us. Because Ita is a tough opponent, but he will not become a serious threat to me until a few years from now.”

Sasuke shook his head.

"Not if he attacked you at a time when you wouldn't expect it."

"Even then, I would be able to defend myself.” Was it just his imagination or was Shisui a little angry? “Because I'm a shinobi. And being a shinobi, I have to be ready for any situation.”

Well... You are clearly not as good a shinobi as you thought.

"Besides, it is impossible for another reason," continued his cousin. „Ita wouldn't be able to kill me because he is my friend.”

"If he would like to get Mangekyou...”

"We'll talk about Mangekyou later," his cousin promised him. „Ita would never kill anyone for such a stupid reason. He just isn't that kind of person. Believe me.”

_To believe in him... How could I believe something like that when Itachi himself confessed to me this murder?_

_But all right._

_I will pretend to believe you._

"Okay," Sasuke muttered. "I understand. It was stupid of me to believe something like that. In such a stupid dream."

"It was," Shisui nodded with satisfaction. „ You should know Ita. He is too kind to commit such a crime. Anyway, this funny reason ... "Test his capabilities"? And live as a nuke-nin? Get entered in the Bingo Book? It would be better for him to stay in the village and face stronger and stronger opponents as ANBU.”

Sasuke never thought about it. But it didn't matter. Itachi's motives had long ceased to make any sense. His brother was a crazy sociopath and that was it. There was no point in trying to understand him.

"Okay, okay, I understood” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “My fault. I was wrong, okay?”

His cousin sighed.

"Maybe you are a little wise, Junior” despite these words, something in his eyes told Sasuke that he did not believe him, not in everything.

Mikoto lifted her cup to her lips and sipped some hot drink. She watched her cousins in silence, and only when she put the cup on the table did she say:

"Sasuke.” Her voice caught the attention of both boys. "Do you have any idea what Mangekyou is?”

Damn it. He won’t run away from this question, will he? 

"Higher level of the Sharingan, right?”

"And how is it obtained?”

"By killing best friend.”

"And what does it give?”

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He could not give too precise information as it would be suspicious, but even the basic facts he could tell.

“Probably some more advanced illusions. And more power.”

"How do you know about it?” the woman's face resembled a mask. She did not say with a single gesture whether she was satisfied with the answer or not. Whether this was what she expected or if he surprised her.

Rather, I can’t blame a nightmare on knowledge of Mangekyou. 

"I heard Dad talking about it.”

The woman's eyebrow rose a little.

"Father talked about Mangekyou in public.”

Wrong choice?

But it was too late to take those words back. 

“Yeah. The talked with someone important from the clan. It was a while ago. I heard it by accident and thought a lot about it, and then I had this nightmare ... A lot of things stacked together.”

Suddenly, Mikoto tightened her hand on the cup.

"Fugaku is even more of an idiot than I thought," she muttered. Then she said louder: "Sasuke, do you know what is the greatest weakness and strength of our clan?”

The boy does not anticipate this question. 

"Sharingan?” It would definitely be a strength, but a weakness ..? He wasn't sure of that anymore.

„Wrong.” Mikoto waved her hand at her nephew, encouraging him to drink the coffee she had prepared for him. „It's not the Sharingan, but our emotions. No other clan hates harder than ours. No other clan loves harder than ours. Our greatest strength and at the same time greatest weakness, is love.”

It sounded logical.

Part of it, at least.

"Love? Just love?” Sasuke did not understand. 

Sure, love. The power of friendship and love overcomes evil. Did they really believe in such fairy tales? It was real life. Here the good people died for no reason, and the worst bastards that existed would not die.

"Just love.” Mikoto smiled gently. "What do you think needs to be done to awaken the Sharingan?"

He knew the answer to that question.

"Experience some kind of trauma or sorrow.”

"And where does this sadness come from?”

“From person?”

"For the love we have for others," the woman shook her head. "To experience the pain of loss, you must lose someone you love, who do you value. Because our clan loves so much, this feeling becomes our strength. The chakra focuses in our eyes, giving them a specific color and properties that we call the Sharingan.”

Who cares how it happens? What mattered was the end result, right?

"But love is also our weakness. Our clan is gifted with - or rather, marked - with the curse of hatred. The stronger the love, the greater is the hatred towards those who have taken our loved ones away from us. Then a person loses control over himself and ceases to see the truth that is right in front of his eyes.”

"What does this have to do with Mangekyou?” She was interrupted by weary Sasuke.

"Everything.” This time it was Shisui who answered him. „Junior, to get Mangekyou you have to experience pain comparable to the loss of a best friend.”

He paused.

"Comparable, do you understand?” he repeated. "You don't have to kill your friends to gain that damn power.”

Sasuke blinked his eyes, once, then another.

After all... Itachi said something else.

Then all his efforts to kill Naruto made no sense?

"I didn't kill my best friend to get Mangekyou," Shisui emphasized, "but I saw his death. This was enough.”

"And that's why we want you not to tell anyone about Mangekyou, Sasuke," Mikoto interjected. “There may be madmen in our clan who would start killing to get it.”

Yes... They said something like this before. It made sense.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Okay. I won’t tell.”

Probably… Probably he managed to push his suspicions away.

But that didn't change the fact that he too had his own questions.

"What," he began, "were talking about?"

There was no point in pretending he hadn't heard anything. Itachi saw it anyway, so he probably spewed everything to others, just to put Sasuke in a worse light.

"Talking about?” Mikoto frowned as she brought her coffee cup to her lips.

"About what is going to happen. I heard part of your conversation before you left the room to make coffee. I woke up a little earlier.”

"Nothing's going to happen." The astonishment on the woman's face seemed real. "Sasuke, are you sure that it was not another dream?”

No... It certainly couldn't be. After all, Sasuke talked with his brother without a doubt. So why was the woman denying it now?

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but at the same moment met his cousin's warning gaze. Shisui, hidden behind the woman's back, raised a finger to his mouth, making him silent and shaking his head at the same time.

Why would he be silent and pretend he heard nothing?

"Yes..." Sasuke said carefully. "I must have been wrong. My dreams are getting really weird.”

He lowered his head in mock exhaustion, but still couldn't help noticing the brief glance Mikoto gave her cousin. Without a doubt, it meant one thing: "We'll talk about it, Shisui, and know that you're in trouble. Big trouble."

And it was definitely not the "dream" effect.

\-------

Shisui was stubborn.

Mikoto was stubborn too.

And when two stubborn people with two different opinions somehow find each other and start discussing the topic that divides them, it never ended well.

And that's why Sasuke has been sitting in the room for a good half an hour getting more and more tired and trying to ignore the two who were arguing with verve, whether he is allowed to drink coffee or not. Mikoto, as a supporter of this drink, claimed that young age does not prevent you from getting to know "this new, wonderful world that you, Shisui, will never understand." Her nephew kept saying that "firstly primo, it is not good to make the Junior dependent on caffeine, and secondly primo, coffee is not tasty at all". This, in turn, led to further considerations as to whether the drink is really good, or whether it is only Mikoto and part of the world's population that have strange tastes.

Sasuke didn't care about it all.

But he had no choice - he had to stay at home because neither of them would let him go. They agreed on this. Of course, they apparently wanted to talk to him, find out his opinion on coffee, just be in his company, but their intentions were clearly visible to the time traveler.

They wanted to make sure that Sasuke wouldn't do anything stupid when his brother came home. On the one hand, they still saw him as the eight-year-old whose greatest dream was to practice with his brother, but on the other hand, they couldn't help but notice how serious the boy was when he attacked Itachi.

At times like this, Sasuke really wondered if his family had been so annoying nine years before, or if he was seeing them from a different perspective now.

Though actually... In fact, it didn't bother him as much as it could.

Sasuke changed his mind when the pillow flew right next to him.

_Okay, they're annoying._

Somehow, Mikoto and Shisui moved to blows from their quiet discussion about coffee.

Sasuke sighed.

It was going to be a long and tiring wait for his brother’s arrival. 

\----

Sasuke would never expect him to be happy to hear his brother coming home. However, with the fierce arguing of his mother and cousin as an alternative, he was beginning to really miss the peace that existed when Itachi or Fugaku were at the residence. The presence of one of them seemed to inhibit the chattering aspirations of the duo of aunt and her nephew and to lead them to earth.

Itachi stopped in front of the room, looking at them in surprise.

Sasuke immediately tensed when he saw him, but at the same time he remembered to be calm.

Calm. Only calmness could save him now.

He still had time to kill his brother. There will be countless opportunities to come. 

But for now...

"Nii”san," Sasuke said, standing in front of the teenager. He lowered his head, trying to sound sincere. "I’m sorry for what I said to you. And that I tried to attack you.”

He looked up, almost expecting to find a mocking smile or a contemptuously twisted mouth.

Itachi smiled - but in that old way, as if a teenager understood and forgave everything.

"It's okay," he replied gently.

"Junior had some sort of nightmare that you became a mad serial killer and that you killed our entire clan with me at the helm," Shisui suggested helpfully, peering from the room. „Hey, Ita. You've been gone for a long time. Have you got something for me?”

It was ignored. Itachi knelt down and looked closely at his brother.

"Sasuke, it was just a bad dream” he said calmly. "You know very well that nothing like this will happen.”

Sasuke nodded silently. It is not going to happen?

Well, it happened once. 

"Do not worry about anything anymore, Sasuke” Itachi stretched out his hand as if he wanted to touch him, but gave up. Instead, he let his hand fall freely. "Because your big brother will always be here next to you and will always protect you. Whatever happens, I will always support you.”

Sasuke almost laughed at these words, so false they were. 

"Okay” He muttered.

"And besides," Itachi held out a small package that he had previously kept hidden around the corner. „I have something for you.”

Even without seeing it, Sasuke was able to guess what was in the gift. It must have been onigiri, and knowing Itachi, he probably bought at Sasuke's favorite store.

"What do you have for me?” Shisui interrupted.

"A reminder from Aunt Reina to go home because you were supposed to clean your room.”

Their cousin froze.

"Actually, I was supposed to do it." He glanced at the clock and swallowed. "My mother will kill me. I have to go.”

Before anyone could stop him, he looked into the room where Mikoto was staying and said a few words of goodbye to the woman. In the corridor he looked once again at his cousins.

"Ita, do you have a mission tomorrow?” he asked.

"No, why...?”

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," his cousin didn't let him finish. „ How about a little sparring?”

Itachi didn't hesitate too long.

"Okay. I also want to talk to you—"

Shisui waved his hand at them, then disappeared silently.

"... as long as you survive aunt's anger," Itachi finished, although the cousin was gone.

\-------

Father called him to his place shortly after he found out about everything.

Sasuke barely suppressed a sigh, standing in front of the door to his father's office. Fugaku used it so rarely that the time traveler almost forgot it. In fact, the man only used this room in special cases, when he needed to discuss the clan's affairs in a safe place and for some reason he could not use the old, but still elegant temple on the outskirts of the village where - from what Sasuke once checked „- meetings took place and where were held the various secrets of clan. This temple has been a dedicated place for their clan since the village was founded, and although times changed, it was still an important element in the daily life of the Uchiha.

Now, however, Uchiha Fugaku had no intention of using the distant temple and called the younger son straight to him.

And it was irritating.

Fugaku only paid attention to him when he did something wrong. It didn't matter to him that Sasuke had the best results in the class. That he is called a genius by teachers and that he had a natural talent.

Sasuke opened the door, promising himself that he would be calm. He screwed up once, now he had to undo it all. As soon as the boy slid the door closed , the expression on his father's face told him everything: Fugaku was not happy with him. He was standing in front of a long, oblong table on which lay several maps of their village with the more important points marked. Someone must have used this office recently - or just nobody was eager to clean up.

Are you going to pounce on family members with a knife every time you have a nightmare?” The man said after a long moment.

Sasuke looked down.

„ I’m sorry I got carried away” he muttered.

“You got carried away.” The other repeated. " _Carring away_ can happen to anybody. But you, as a member of one of the Konoha's most powerful clans, can't just get carried away.”

Sasuke knew it all, but he nodded silently anyway.

"What if someone get hurt? What if Itachi hadn't noticed this dagger? How would you feel if you made your older brother go blind?”

It would be wonderful. 

"Or if you accidentally hit Shisui or your mother?” Fugaku folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry” Sasuke repeated, as it was expected of him. “It will never happen again.”

"I hope so.” His father's voice was dry. „Because that only showed how childish you are. You acted irresponsibly, you hurt your brother, you disgusted your cousin and you scared your mother. How old are you, eight or four? Itachi would never do something like this. He knows what he is allowed and what is not.”

As always.

Damn comparison to brother.

"But I'm not Itachi and I will never be” Sasuke noticed coldly, looking up at his father. „I know made a mistake. As I said, it won't happen again. You have something else to tell me, Dad, can I go now?”

He knew he was probably making another mistake. But he was tired of it all - the whole long day, pretending to be someone he wasn't anymore, and the mere fact that Itachi was here.

His father's sharp gaze looked him up and down.

"You're right," the chief of police said after a moment. „ You're not Itachi. Asking you to be like him is too much.”

He was silent for a second.

"However, for your abilities, Sasuke, I'm disappointed. You can do better. Both at the Academy and when it comes to self-control. I know you can behave much better. And if I hear another story about how you got hysterical because of a stupid dream, know that the warning will not end with it. We understand each other?”

Sasuke nodded.

"You're not getting dinner tonight," the words made clear that the end of the talking was near end “so don't even try to sneak anything out of the kitchen. When you leave the room, you will go straight to your home and be there until breakfast. Maybe you can think about your behavior a little. Likewise, until further notice, I forbid you from staying with friends after finishing classes. You will go straight home, where Mikoto or whoever I assign to you will look after you. I don't recommend trying to sneak out, because I'll find out anyway. Do you have any complaints?”

Sasuke pursed his lips, just not to say something too much.

Restriction of movements - that's what he needed. Thanks, Dad.

One look at the man, however, was enough for him to know that opposition would only make his situation worse.

"No, Dad," he muttered.


	5. Evening

In the kitchen, a woman sitting alone silently poured another heaped spoonful of sugar into the steaming drink, staring thoughtfully into space. She raised her head slightly at the familiar footsteps.

“Which coffee is it today?” There was a reprimand in the voice behind her. “You know you shouldn't overdo it.”

The woman leaned back against the comfortable chair she was sitting on with a sigh.

“I wasn't counting,” she admitted. “And I don't even want to count.”

Footsteps sounded once more as her interlocutor circled the table, sitting across from her. Under normal circumstances, a woman would have been thrilled to talk to her ever-absent son, but now her thoughts were elsewhere.

“Sasuke...” she began after a while, knowing that the other will not start this topic. "Sasuke eavesdropped on us. Back when we thought he was unconscious. I tried to tell him it was an another dream, but I doubt he believed it.”

The woman massaged her temples as she felt tiredness building up inside her. She needed coffee. More coffee. And even more sugar.

“If he asks any more questions, Fugaku may want to involve him in all this,” Mikoto confessed, as if fearing someone overheard her. If was impossible, and she knew that. Her husband was in the office with their younger son and he will probably not leave it soon.

There were only four of them in the entire mansion now. Mikoto hired servants - she would have a hard time maintaining such a large estate herself - but there was no way them would be staying with her at night. 

“I do not want Sasuke to know anything about the plans of our clan” the woman announced to the older son. She wasn't afraid to tell him that. She knew Itachi thought similarly. “Pass it on to Shisui too, okay?”

The teenager in front of her just nodded. And that was enough for Mikoto to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Also tell him I'm angry with him,” the Uchiha clan matiarch's voice was flat but firm. “Shisui only scares him like that.”

“I will.” Promised her firstborn.

Mikoto closed her eyes without looking at him.

“Or... Don't tell him that. I'll do it myself. Shisui is a good boy” she muttered after a moment, as if waking up to life. “Really good boy. Capable. Brings more life to this gloomy house. I know he meant well. I really know that. But if he continues to scare Sasuke, then...”

“I know, mom. But don't worry about it anymore. Now” the boy's voice was soft and gentle as he grabbed her wrist “you really should stop drinking that coffee. You're harming yourself.”

Mikoto blinked as she realized her hand was already making its way to the coffee pot to refill her drink.

“Yes...” she muttered. “You're right.”

She withdrew her hand, then held it against her chest. Slightly annoyed, she lowered her head. She was the mother. It is she who should be comforting the children, not them!

“Maybe...” her son's voice was calm, but a careful look, “is it the fault of the coup plan?”

Mikoto fought the reflex to look around to make sure no one was listening. Instead, she leaned over to the boy.

“Don't say that,” she warned him, lowering her voice to a whisper.

But the other had no intention of quitting.

“Sasuke was very anxious today” he said. “You must have seen it yourself. An eight-year-old child wouldn't say such things.”

“You're exaggerating. He panicked. And that's it. It won't happen again.” Despite these words, the woman's voice lacked confidence.

“If these plans were to be put aside for a while, even for a few years...”

“Stop it.” She interrupted him, louder this time. Mikoto got up and began to anxiously clean up after her own coffee break. “Don't even propose something like that. Your father has waited long enough.”

She hung her gaze on her son to make sure he understood her correctly.

“You think if my words could change anything, the coup would still be in progress?” she asked him in a tone that clearly suggested that she had spoken to her husband about it, and more than once.

Itachi was well-mannered enough to bow his head and mumble:

“Sorry, mom. I won't talk about it anymore.”

\-----

There was a soft knock on the door of Sasuke's room.

The boy frowned slightly, torn from reading a boring book (what else could he do when he was under house arrest?). Who would visit him at this time? His father made it clear that the boy could only talk with his family in the morning, and knowing the relations that prevailed among them, no one would dare to oppose him. That was how an hour had passed for him - and maybe even more. As father said, it happened. Nobody visited Sasuke, nobody talked to him.

Until now.

The door shifted and a silent figure slipped inside, immediately blocking the entrance to the room.

Itachi smiled at him, raising his finger to his lips. Only later did he spread the seals, silencing the room, so that no one would guess that Sasuke had a guest.

“What are you doing here?” Sasuke called quietly. “Father said that...”

“I know,” his brother interrupted. “But Mother agreed to take part in our little conspiracy and is now successfully distracting him. And that means…” He trailed off, leaning against the door. His eyes flashed mischievously, painfully reminding Sasuke why he used to be so fond of him.

“That?” The boy was impatient. He did not move. Now, attacking or making his brother angry wouldn’t help him. Now he should win his trust again.

Itachi merely bent down, leaving a small package on the ground with a plate on which the food was elegantly laid out.

“Mother was terrified when Father told her you are not allowed to eat anything today and she told me to deliver it to you,” he explained. “We both think Father is exaggerating, but there's nothing we can do about it. You'll have to deal with it for a few days, then he'll get over it.”

Sasuke was silent. He had no idea what to say. ‘Thank you?’ Should he be grateful that Itachi „generously” brought him food?

“You know, Sasuke...” his brother began, straightening up “do not worry about all this. Father is not angry at you. Well, maybe he's a little angry, but he's actually just tired. Recently, he has had a stressful period at work and has been unable to get along when it comes to certain matters. He is just tired and overreacts to everything.”

Was it just his imagination or was Itachi just trying to cheer him up?

“I understand.” Sasuke muttered. “And I'm fine. I just panicked. Now I'll be careful not to do it again.”

Long-haired Uchiha nodded, accepting it.

“Everyone can have a bad day sometimes. Nothing really bad happened.”

Sasuke licked his chapped lips.

“You... Aren't you mad at me?” he asked stupidly, as would ask the child they all thought he was.

Itachi's smile only widened.

“I can't be angry with you for more than two minutes,” he said. “Besides, you are my favorite brother.”

“You have only one brother.”

“That’s true,” the teenager agreed, “but if there were more of us, you would still be my favorite brother. Anyway - I'm not mad at you. You surprised me a bit by all this, but I'm not angry.”

As if Sasuke could believe in it.

“Oh.” Sasuke muttered. “Thank you. And I’m sorry if I've been rude to you before.”

Any doubts that might have existed in his brother's eyes were now gone, replaced by gentleness.

“Nothing happened” Itachi repeated. “But you better watch out for the future. You can injure or hurt someone that way.”

Uchiha glanced at the clock hanging in the room, then added:

“I have to go. Take care of yourself, Sasuke.”

The boy nodded, silently watching as the older brother left the room, breaking the seals in the process and creating the impression that nothing like this had ever been placed here.

When the door finally slid shut and the steps in the corridor died down, Sasuke allowed himself to release the air that he was unconsciously holding from his lungs. He walked slowly over to the meal he had left behind and examined it carefully. As expected, the package was the same that Itachi brought him. Sasuke had to leave it in the living room before he was called by his father, and then forget about it. On the plate were typical snacks that Mikoto prepared for dinner. The woman probably prepared more on purpose, and then sent her older son to pass it on to the younger one. Itachi wouldn't do something like that freely, would he?

A few minutes later the contents of the plate were in Sasuke's stomach, the package - in the garbage can.

\-----

“My poor man, you're taking on so much again!” Mikoto's voice was concerned, and her hands moved methodically as she massaged her husband's shoulders. Her eyes, however, once again went to the clock hanging on the wall. She promised to distracts Fugaku for a while, but Itachi still didn't come back. How long can it take to get food? What was he doing, discussing with his brother? She had made it clear to him to shorten the visit as much as possible.

“I'm not taking too much on myself,” Fugaku corrected, clearly tired. “Are you done? I still have a lot to do. As the month ends up, I need to go over the police and clan statement. Plus, I got urgent reports and my son is starting to freak out!”

“And that's what I'm saying,” Mikoto picked up, ignoring the strange feeling that started to build up inside her as she heard the last words. “You take too much on yourself. The clan, the police, the coup... Anata, when was the last time we had time to ourselves? Every time you say you’re tired!”

"We have children at home,” the man reminded her.

Mikoto brought her mouth to his ear and whispered:

“It didn't bother you once,” she noted. “We can put the silencing seals on.”

The woman felt relieved to notice that Itachi entered the room. The teenager caught her eye and nodded that yes, the mission was successful.

The woman smiled gently as she continued her work and whispered a few words to her husband that made him stop being so stubborn.

This day may not be be as bad as it might seem. So it would be right for her to benefit from it, wouldn't it?

“Mikoto...” her husband's voice fell into that particular tone she loved so much. Maybe they didn't get along with everything, maybe she didn't agree with him fully, but she still loved him. She couldn't just walk away from him.

Even if she had to pay for it with her own life.

\------

The night was dark and peaceful. The inhabitants of the mansion on the edge of the village should have gone to bed long ago, refueling for the next day. The night, however, has it to itself that when someone is asleep, someone else is awake, so it should not be surprising that one person in this mansion walked in absolute silence through the darkened corridors of a familiar building, clutching a dagger.

The ears listened for any noise, a sign that someone had realized that someone else was awake. The eyes stared straight ahead with concentration and a seriousness so unlike a child's face. The hand pushed aside the door leading to one of the rooms, trying to be as quiet as possible. Without a word, the boy stepped inside, taking care not to step on the squeaky board or otherwise wake the sleeping owner of the room. He paused beside him and looked at the calm face of an unsuspecting teen slightly older than him.

In absolute silence, the dagger hand rose to the blow.

_It will end it all._

_It is enough for me not to make a noise, and in the morning I will pretend to be in shock and terrified._

_Nobody will suspect the younger brother of the elder's murder, will they?_

The hand dropped quickly, without hesitating, with icy satisfaction.

The blow never reached its target. The sleeping teenager suddenly opened his eyes, which glowed red in the dark. In a defensive gesture, he raised his hand up, at the last moment squeezing the attacker's wrist, sustaining the blow. After a split second of confusion, the teenager moved again, kicking the figure leaning over him, while he sprang up immediately. His hands began to form familiar gestures to trigger the technique as he recognized his would-be killer, who, kicked back, was now on the opposite side of the room, holding the dagger against him.

“Sasuke?” Itachi froze, recognizing his brother. 

_Damn it. He realized._

_I’m done._

“What are you doing”? The ANBU sounded concerned, so sincere it was almost true.

_Then there is another way..._

Sasuke groaned deliberately, crouching as if the blow hurt him more than it really was. _Arouse pity and compassion. Make your opponent believe that you are weak and defenseless._

“Sasuke?” Itachi gave up the fighting stance and ran to his brother. “Are you all right?”

In response, the shorter of them only groaned once more, tilting his head lest his expression betray him. Maybe he was in a child's body, maybe he didn't have the same physical strength, but he was still able to fight in his own way.

“I ...” he began. “I dreamed you disappeared, nii-san. I just wanted to make sure you're still here. I did not want to...”

He did not finish.

“Forgive me, Sasuke” Itachi crouched next to him, deactivating the Sharingan. “I was convinced someone was trying to kill me. Are you all right? I didn't mean to hit you.”

Uchiha glanced out of the corner of his eye at his older brother. He would have to be a fool to fall for this act.

“What were you thinking about sneaking up on me like that at night?” Itachi asked disapprovingly. “What if I didn't recognize you?”

The teenager looked at him carefully, as if he was really worried that he had hurt him. He touched it hesitantly with his hand, and Sasuke only thanks to strong control over himself did not throw himself at his brother.

_Since it is not possible to try to kill him in a dream, it will have to be done in a different way. I could attack him now, but if it failed, I would lose all confidence in me._

_If I have two more weeks, it means that I will have to use them as much as possible._

The dagger's cold blade reminded him to control himself. Two weeks... Only two weeks that can change everything. Two weeks that have to change everything. If he now pounces on his brother senselessly, he will only waste the one chance he miraculously got.

He glanced at his brother once more. In the dark it was hard to see anything more than their contours, Itachi was not using the Sharingan either. He wasn’t expecting an attack, not from his younger brother. Was the next attempt likely to succeed?

“Sasuke, it's because of that nightmare? Or because of that conversation you listened to?” Itachi said again, when Uchiha was silent too long. “If so, don't worry. Nothing happens and nothing will happen. Shisui likes to overdo it. You know him, in a few days he will come here and he will laugh at us for believing in his stupid games.”

“It doesn't sound like a game” Sasuke muttered.

“But it is,” Itachi insisted. “Shisui is bored, he has too much free time.”

“But ...”

“Sasuke” his brother interrupted him, a bit sharper than the situation required. “Don't overdo it. Nothing happens.”

“And what did you want to use Mom for?” the boy did not give up.

A soft sigh escaped from Itachi's mouth.

“Shisui fell in love,” he said, “and hoped that with Mother's help he would be able to impress the girl more.”

It didn't sound like talking about love.

“And why would Father...”

“She’s from outside the clan. Father would rather not be pleased to find out that Shisui is dating someone who is not the Uchiha.”

Itachi looked at him carefully.

“Sasuke, don’t you have the impression that you are exaggerating? I told you, nothing is happening.”

The older brother got up and straightened.

“Now go to sleep, Sasuke. You will still be caught wandering after the night and you will get into even more trouble” Itachi ordered “and let me get some sleep. After the last mission, I didn't have much time to rest, because Shisui found me right away and didn't give me even a minute to himself” he laughed, but the laugh sounded sinister in his brother's ears.

Sasuke also got up, hiding the dagger behind his back so that Itachi did not notice it. His hand tightened on the weapon.

Not yet, he told himself, not yet. But soon.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, hating that words so much. It was hard for him to see the expression on his brother's face in the dark, but he could imagine it. Full of disdain or arrogancy… Sasuke didn't even want to think about it.

“Go now,” the other urged him.

“Yes, yes...” the time traveler grimaced in disgust and left the room.

Once again he found himself in the tangle of abandoned corridors. Good thing he still remembered which room was where. He hasn't lived in that house since that night. He wouldn't be able to live in here.

Walking down the shaded corridor and returning to himself, he repeated his priorities once more.

He must stop up being so impulsive. Doing this, he would only arouse suspicion and limit his moves. 

He had to make Shisui survive. Doing this, Itachi will not get Mangekyou, so there will be no massacre.

And he had to find out what his family members were hiding.

_It's just great that no one wants to tell me anything._

He snorted, irritated.

Life was much less complicated in his time.


End file.
